Untitled Feelings and Memories
by AbracaForte
Summary: Nanako... Hari ini aku akan pulang ke Inaba. Tunggulah aku.../A request from Maya Megumi.


Halo semuanya~ udah kenal saya kan? Okeh, caps! Alright, fic ini adalah request dari Maya Megumi! *prok prok prok* Maacih uyah rikwes~ *unyu unyu mode on* *digaplok bakiak* Well, setting waktunya sembilan tahun setelah Souji pindah dari Inaba loh! (gak ada yang nanya... gak ada yang nanya...) Nah, udah tau kan Persona 4 itu punya ATLUS? Nah,,,, kalo P3A dan P3PA baru punya saya~ #eh

Sip, enjoy this fic yo :D

* * *

><p><strong>Untitled Feelings and Memories (c) AbracaForte<strong>

**Persona 4 (c) ATLUS**

.

.

.

Sore itu angin menerpa Stasiun Yasoinaba. Maklum saja, sekarang sudah memasuki akhir musim gugur di Inaba. Di dalam stasiun, atau lebih tepatnya di kursi tunggu di pinggir rel, terlihat seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan yang diikat pigtail di bawah duduk di sana. Uap putih muncul dari bibirnya yang ranum, tanda bahwa ia mulai kedinginan. Matahari yang mulai bersembunyi di balik cakrawala dan daun momiji yang gugur terlihat sangat indah, membuat suasana dingin itu tidak terlihat cukup buruk. Dasi Yasogami High School yang ia kenakan sedikit berkibar ketika angin kembali berhembus. Nanako Dojima—nama gadis itu, merapatkan jaket soft pink-nya seraya setengah menggigil. Irisnya yang kecoklatan kini memandang sendu daun-daun momiji yang gugur tertiup angin.

Nanako membuka handphone-nya yang bertipe flip dan kini tengah membuka inbox e-mail yang masuk ke nomornya. Ia membaca e-mail yang terakhir kali masuk.

_Nanako..._

Kali ini jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat ketika membaca barisan pertama dari e-mail itu.

_Hari ini aku akan pulang ke Inaba. Tunggulah aku..._

Nanako menghela napasnya perlahan dan menaruh handphone-nya di dada. Ajaib, rasanya ia merasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya. Irisnya kini memandang ke sekelilingnya. Tak ada orang satupun kecuali dirinya. Kali ini ia memandang ke arah rel kereta. Belum ada tanda-tanda kereta akan datang. Dan perlahan, memori sembilan tahun lalu teringat kembali di benaknya...

"_Oniichan..." Nanako kecil menarik-narik baju seorang pemuda berambut keabu-abuan. "Oniichan akan pergi?"_

_Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Ya, hanya sebentar kok, tak akan lama," jawabnya meyakinkan._

"_Kenapa Oniichan pergi?"_

"_Ada hal penting yang harus kuurus di luar sana."_

"_Tapi, kalau oniichan tidak ada, aku akan kesepian..."_

_Kali ini sang pemuda membungkukan badannya hingga setinggi kepala Nanako, sehingga kedua mata mereka bisa bertatapan dengan mudah. Ia mengelus perlahan kepala Nanako. Kali ini senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya perlahan mulai hilang dan berubah dengan air muka serius, "Jangan khawatir, Nanako," ucap pemuda beriris kelabu itu. "Aku pasti akan kembali. Jadi tunggulah aku sampai saatnya tiba nanti."_

"_Oniichan berjanji?"_

"_Ya aku berjanji, sekarang pinjamkan aku tanganmu."_

_Nanako memberikan tangannya pada pemuda itu, tak selang beberapa lama kini sebuah cincin yang kebesaran berada di telapak tangannya._

"_Untukmu," ucap pemuda itu seraya tersenyum._

_Nanako memperhatikan cincin itu baik-baik lalu menjawab, "Tapi, cincin ini kebesaran, oniichan."_

"_Aku tahu. _But, someday it will be fits in your finger_."_

_Nanako terdiam dan membuat kesunyian tersendiri di antara mereka. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah peluit dari seorang petugas dan menandakan kereta akan segera berangkat. Pemuda berpostur tinggi itu bangkit lalu meninggalkan Nanako yang diam berdiri mematung memperhatikannya pergi. Ia berpamitan dengan teman-teman dan juga pamannya—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah Nanako._

_Iris Nanako yang kecoklatan memandangi sosok yang ia panggil 'oniichan' masuk ke dalam salah satu gerbong dan memandangnya sendu. Tak selang semenit kemudian pintu tertutup, dan kali ini ia tersenyum pada Nanako dengan penuh ketulusan._

Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir melewati pipinya ketika ia mengenang memori itu. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya dan memperhatikan cincin yang kini melingkar manis di jari manisnya.

'_Oniichan benar_,' pikir Nanako sambil memutar cincin yang berkilauan itu. Sebuah peluit terdengar di telinga gadis berseragam Yasogami itu. Dengan cepat Nanako segera mengadah dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Telinganya mendengar bunyi kereta yang datang. Nanako menunggu penuh harap ketika kereta tersebut berhenti di hadapannya. Kali ini keluar seorang pemuda yang berumur sekitar dua puluh enam tahunan. Matanya berkaca-kaca ketika melihat dandanan pemuda itu: badan tinggi berperawakan langsing dengan iris kelabu yang cocok dengan rambutnya yang keabuan serta sedikit berantakan. Ya, Nanako sangat mengenalinya. Dialah Souji Seta, sang 'oniichan' yang ia tunggu kedatangannya selama sembilan tahun ini.

"Souji-niichan!" seru Nanako seraya menyambar pemuda bernama Souji itu. Ia memeluk Souji dengan sangat erat, seakan tak akan dilepaskan lagi.

"Wah wah... ternyata Nanako sudah besar ya," tukas Souji yang mengelus kepala Nanako.

"Oniichan jahat!" teriak Nanako, kali ini terdengar isakan di sela-sela perkataannya. "Kenapa baru kali ini oniichan pulang? Padahal, selama ini kan aku sangat khawatir!"

"Haha, aku membuatmu khawatir ya?" tangan Souji yang besar kini mengacak-acak rambut Nanako. Menyadari suara Nanako yang sedikit bergetar, Souji segera menghentikan acakan tangannya. "H-Hei, kamu nangis?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis!" teriak Nanako seraya mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Souji dengan wajah yang berlinang air mata. "Setiap hari aku merindukan oniichan! Aku membersihkan kamar oniichan tiap waktu! Tapi oniichan hanya memberikan aku satu e-mail yang entah bagaimana oniichan tahu alamatnya! Aku—!"

Omelan Nanako seketika itu juga berhenti ketika sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir mungilnya. "O-Onii... chan..?" ucap Nanako dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

"Yah... yang penting aku pulang dengan selamat, bukan?" tanya Souji seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Jari-jarinya yang panjang kini menggenggam tangan mungil Nanako dan tersenyum. "Ayo, mari kita pulang ke rumah kita..."

.

**~selesai~**

* * *

><p>Fuwaaa akhirnya selesai! Hehehe...<p>

Maaf ya kalo jadinya aneh, ya namanya juga imajinasi yang nggak ngikutin story line... hehe... maaf juga kalo publishnya telat, waktu itu saya lagi fokus belajar buat Try Out padahal fic-nya udah selesai di buku tapi belum diketik di lappie. Lappie-nya disegel seminggu hahaha *bletaaak*

Okeh okeh, review ya jangan lupaaa!


End file.
